Horizon
by Ravender
Summary: Kyoya, permasuri Cavallone yang dijuluki The Fallen Angel. Pertemuannya dengan sosok pria yang berasal dari Estraneo Famiglia telah membuka matanya akan kebenaran dunia ini. Warning inside!
1. Chapter 1

Dunia telah berubah. Tempat dimana segala makhluk berpijak telah mengalami revolusi besar-besaran. Tak ada lagi yang namanya negeri di tanah ini. Semua sudah berbaur, semu, berfusi menjadi satu bagian, menciptakan dunia kembali ke asal mulanya dulu, memegang tonggak pemerintahan yang berdasarkan pada nama Kerajaan. Ya, dunia ini telah terpecah menjadi kerajaan-kerajaan, membentang dari benua Amerika hingga kepulauan Pasifik, dari kutub utara hingga kutub selatan.

Tapi hanya beberapa yang berperan, kuat dan berkuasa. Sebutlah Kerajaan Vongola. Sebuah kerajaan adikuasa yang menguasai hampir semua tanah Asia timur hingga selatan juga sebagian tanah Eropa. Vongola menjadi C_entral Kingdom_ yang disegani sekaligus dijunjung tinggi kerajaan-kerajaan lain. Rakyat yang hidup di tanah kekuasaan Vongola selalu dipenuhi kesejahteraannya, sumber daya yang berlimpah juga pengelolaan yang brilian.

Tak ada kerajaan yang tidak mau beraliansi dengan Vongola. Mereka berlomba-lomba menarik perhatian sang raja, menunjukkan kelebihan daerah-daerah mereka ataupun bidang-bidang kemasyarakatan dan pemerintahan dalam kerajaan mereka. Tapi di antara kerajaan-kerajaan itu, ada yang berbeda. Ya, sebuah kerajaan yang menguasai seluruh daratan Eropa selatan dan bertetangga langsung dengan wilayah Vongola di Eropa. Sebuah kerajaan yang menyokong kuat Vongola sekaligus aliansi terkuat yakni, Kerajaan Cavallone.

.

.

.

**Horizon **

by Demoneolith Ravenna

Disclaimer: **Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn!** by Amano Akira

Warning: *kayaknya* OOC, Yaoi/Shonen-ai, M-preg, AU, abal, gaje, typo dimana-mana dll.

Setting : TYL

Pairing : (Mainly) 6918, D18, 6996, dll seiring berjalannya cerita *jdeer*

.

.

.

Senja mulai menyongsong, ufuk barat kini telah dihiasi gurat-gurat jingga. Matahari hampir tertidur disana, bersamaan dengan sekelompok burung yang melayang di langit kembali ke peraduan mereka. Gelora angin senja berhembus, menggesekkan daun-daun pohon, menciptakan gemerisik yang syahdu, namun sanggup menusuk telak sumsum tulang.

Nafasnya pelan, terhembus dengan teratur. Mata kelabu itu meniti setiap cahaya matahari yang tertinggal, menatap senja yang kini semakin tertutup langit gelap. Rambutnya melambai indah, meski dengan potongan yang pendek. Tangannya terlipat rapi di atas pagar balon berwarna keemasan itu. Wajahnya yang menawan nan rupawan tetap datar meski tergambar di sepasang matanya bahwa ia sangat menikmati senja ini. Pakaian tipisnya yang menyerupai _kinagashi _berwarna hitam sama sekali tak membuatnya kedinginan. Ia memang sudah beradaptasi dengan keadaan seperti ini.

.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

.

Ketukan pintu yang beraturan membuatnya terhenti dari rutinitasnya. Ia berbalik dan menjawab ketukan itu.

Celah pintu terbuka sedikit demi sedikit, menampakkan sesosok wanita muda berbalut pakaian khas pelayan kerajaan, sebuah _dress _merah selutut dan apron putih yang membalut tubuh depannya. Ia tersenyum ramah seraya menundukkan kepala dan punggungnya, tanda hormat.

"Yang Mulia… Raja sudah kembali, dan beliau ingin bertemu dengan anda," ucap pelayan itu sopan. Ia masih tetap menunduk walau tak ada jawaban atau perintah langsung yang terlontar dari bibir lawan bicara sepihaknya.

"Hn, suruh dia kemari," jawab sosok itu acuh, ia kembali berbalik dan menatap kembali senja. Jawabannya membuat pelayan itu menengadahkan kepalanya, memberi tatapan memohon pada lawan bicaranya.

"Ta-Tapi, Yang Mulia, Raja baru saja kembali, A-Apa tidak sebaiknya... disambut?" Pelayan itu kini berani membantah.

Mengernyitkan alisnya tanda tidak suka, ia berbalik dan menatap tajam si pelayan, membuat wanita itu merinding ketakutan dan tanpa sadar mundur selangkah.

"Katakan padanya, temui aku atau tidak sama sekali." Setelahnya sosok dingin itu berlalu, masuk ke kamar mandi pribadi yang terletak di ujung ruangan, meninggalkan bunyi pintu yang dibanting keras. Sang pelayan hanya bergidik ngeri dan ia segera berbalik dan beranjak dari ruangan –atau lebih tepatnya, kamar— dan berjalan menghampiri sang Raja.

.

.

.

Dino Cavallone, raja ke-10 dari silsilah kerajaan Cavallone. Orangnya tampan, ramah dan baik hati. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan langsung tertarik dan mendekatinya. Well, tapi ia tak mudah didekati, hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang bisa mendapat perhatian dan kepercayaannya. Rambutnya pirang keemasan dengan gaya yang tertata khas raja-raja Eropa kuno, entah ia terinspirasi dari siapa. Tapi banyak orang berkata, ia sangat mirip dengan pendiri kerajaan Cavallone, Alfonso Cavallone. Kenapa bisa orang mengetahuinya? Karena sang Don Cavallone ini hobi sekali memasang barang-barang lama di istananya yang megah dan salah satunya adalah lukisan nenek(?) moyangnya yang ia pajang tepat di aula istananya. Alasannya tentu saja ia menghormati nenek(?) moyangnya yang sudah mewarisi gen terbaik kepadanya. Yah, entahlah benar atau tidak.

Yang pasti sesempurnanya dia, Dino Cavallone tetaplah manusia biasa yang berlumuran dosa. Mungkin kategori biasa ini hanya muncul disaat tertentu, seperti ketika ia sendirian di suatu tempat tanpa ada pengawal pribadinya, terutama kepala pengawal, Romario. Ia pasti akan menjadi orang terceroboh yang pernah ada, entah terjatuh karena tersandung angin atau terlilit cambuknya sendiri saat menunggangi kuda.

Tapi di balik semua sifat-sifat dan kelakuannya itu, ada sosok yang senantiasa mendampinginya, menemaninya setiap saat -–dengan berbagai artian lain tentunya- tentu bukan Romario yang dianggapnya sebagai sosok ayah. Ia sosok yang jauh lebih muda, bahkan perbedaan Dino dengannya mencapai 6 tahun. Wao.

Sosok yang membuat Dino memutuskan untuk menjadikannya sebagai permaisuri Cavallone, meski ia memang tak pantas dipanggil, err—permaisuri. Tapi ia memenuhi kriteria itu setidaknya, ia manis, menawan dan cantik di saat yang bersamaan, kulitnya putih pucat dan mulus, matanya tajam dan bibirnya merah merona, rambutnya hitam sekelam malam, dan tubuhnya sempurna bagai pahatan dari seniman paling ternama yang pernah ada, tak ada kiasan yang tepat untuknya selain _The Fallen Angel,_ malaikat yang terjatuh dengan kedua sayapnya yang sayangnya, ia bukan sosok permasuri layaknya kerajaan-kerajaan lainnya, ia seorang laki-laki. Ya, sama seperti sang raja, Dino Cavallone.

Well, meski begitu, laki-laki itu telah menjelma sebagai pendamping luar biasa di mata dunia. Ia bahkan terkenal akan kecantikannya sebagai permasuri -paling rupawan yang pernah ada- dan kekuatannya sebagai prajurit tempur yang mematikan. Tak ada satupun orang yang telah mengenalnya tak menginginkan sosoknya, mereka mencoba merebut laki-laki itu apapun caranya. Sayangnya tak ada yang bisa melakukannya sampai saat ini. Dino bukanlah orang lemah yang membiarkan permatanya, yang paling cantik, diambil orang. Ia selalu ada di setiap tempat permasurinya berada. Jika tidak bisa, masih ada pengawal pribadinya dan pengawal pribadi permasurinya, seorang_ Japanese, _Tetsuya Kusakabe.

.

.

.

"Jadi, beri aku alasan, kenapa kau masih berani menampakkan mukamu di depanku, _Haneuma_?" Dino menggaruk kepalanya, bukan karena mengernyit mendengar panggilan itu, permasurinya sering memanggilnya begitu, bahkan sebelum mereka menikah. Mungkin '_Haneuma_' adalah nama panggilan kesayangan.

"Kyoya. Maafkan aku, aku tahu aku salah tak mengirimi kabar atau apalah... kalau aku masih harus pergi ke Vongola yang di Jepang. Sungguh, semuanya terlalu mendadak, ja-jadi tolong maafkan aku, Kyoya, ya, ya?" Dino mengatupkan kedua tangannya memohon. Well, permasurinya bukan orang sembarangan untuk diabaikan dalam masalah ini, bisa-bisa ia yang akan menderita setelahnya.

Kyoya –nama permasuri Dino—hanya membalikkan badannya, menghadap balkon kamar mereka dengan tangan tersilang di dadanya, wajahnya datar, namun matanya menyiratkan rasa kesal yang kentara. Dino hanya mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Kyoya dari bahu mungilnya. Ia ingin sekali langsung memeluknya dari belakang, melepas rindu setelah sekian lama tak berjumpa. Tapi, ia masih sayang dengan wajah tampannya untuk sekedar menerima lebam biru, hasil tonjokan maut Kyoya yang pernah beberapa kali bersarang di beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

Suara helaan nafas terdengar dari mulut Kyoya. Selang beberapa detik kemudian ia berbalik menatap lurus Dino dengan tatapan penuh ancaman andalannya.

"Aku terima maafmu hanya dalam 2 kondisi. Jangan kau ulangi perbuatanmu dan-biarkan aku pergi ke hutan. Besok. Sendirian." Pinta Kyoya yang malah terdengar seperti hantaman palu hakim bagi Dino. Jika permintaan Kyoya yang pertama mungkin bisa ia lakukan, tidak dengan yang kedua. Hei, Kyoya banyak diincar orang, ia tak mau permasurinya direbut begitu saja. Ia tak rela melepas Kyoya, tidak, ia adalah miliknya, tak ada yang boleh mendapatkannya selain dia.

"_Well_, Kyoya… bisakah kau ubah permintaanmu yang kedua. Ak-Aku tidak bisa memenuhinya, kau tau Kyoya, kalau ka- " Sebelah tangan Kyoya terangkat ke atas, memotong pembicaraan suaminya.

"Keputusanku tidak bisa diganggu gugat, kalaupun tak kau izinkan, aku akan tetap pergi dengan caraku."

"Ta-tapi Kyoya—"

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku tak akan ke hutan yang aneh-aneh, aku akan ke hutan _Crisantemo_ yang berada di timur istana, tempat latihan biasa yang kudatangi bersama Tetsu."

"Ha-Haaaah~ baiklah, kalau hutan itu, aku bisa menerimanya Kyoya. Ta-tapi kau tak butuh pengawal satupun?" Tanya Dino masih ragu.

"Tidak..." Kyoya menggeleng dan kembali membalikkan badannya, kali ini disertai dengan langkah anggun ke pintu balkon. Memejamkan matanya, menikmati semilir angin malam membelai wajah cantiknya.

"… aku ingin sendirian saja disana," lanjutnya seraya merapikan rambut hitamnya yang berantakan tertiup angin.

"Baiklah, aku memberimu waktu sampai matahari terbenam. Jika waktu itu sampai tiba, aku akan menyuruh Romario dan Tetsu mencarimu dan membawamu pulang. Mengerti?"

"Hn, _Haneuma_."

Sunyi menyisip tak lama kemudian. Cukup lama untuk membuat Dino kembali gatal untuk tidak bersuara, sampai sebuah ide licik bermain di kepalanya. Memikirkannya sudah membuat fantasinya menjelajah kemana-mana. Well, sudah lama ia tak memikirkan hal ini.

Ia berjalan mendekati permasurinya, dan langsung melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang ramping Kyoya, memeluknya dalam kehangatan yang menjurus pada gairah malam. Kyoya mendesis begitu merasakan hangatnya nafas Dino di tengkuknya. Sedetik kemudian, sosoknya yang mungil telah terangkat sempurna di kedua tangan sang raja. Membawanya ke peraduan mereka malam itu, dan tak sedikit rontaan dan kata-kata kasar yang tak pantas keluar dari mulutnya. Walau demikian Dino tidak bisa dibohongi kalau malam ini Kyoya dan dirinya sama-sama menginginkan hal ini, sepuhan merah muda yang samar di pipi Kyoya adalah bukti kuatnya.

Membaringkan Kyoya di atas ranjang beralaskan seprai berwarna coklat muda, ia merangkak naik, membayangi laki-laki di bawahnya. Lalu mendaratkan sebuah ciuman permulaan yang ringan di bibir mawar Kyoya

"Well, Kyoya… aku merindukanmu."

Dan Kyoya tahu, kalimat itu juga berlaku untuknya.

Malam itu, kamar sang raja terhiasi oleh sinar rembulan. Entah suatu kebetulan atau tidak, cahaya bulan itulah satu-satunya penerangan samar di kamar itu. Remang-remangnya menutupi setiap kejadian yang terjadi disana.

.

.

.

"Persiapan sudah selesai, Yang Mulia." Seorang pelayan laki-laki berlutut di depannya, ia menoleh sedikit dari buku tebal yang dibacanya, lalu menutupnya dan meletakkan buku tersebut di atas meja kecil di sisi sofa yang ia duduki. Setelahnya ia bangkit berdiri, diikuti dengan sang pelayan.

Kuda kesayangannya telah siap ditunggangi. Kuda putih yang langka itu meringkik senang mendapati tuan favoritnya berjalan mendekat. Kyoya hanya tersenyum kecil dan membelai rambut keoranyean di puncak kepalanya, membuat binatang itu makin meringkik keras, senang. Setelah memastikan semua perlengkapan telah dibawa, Kyoya bergegas naik ke punggung kudanya, memegang tali kekangnya erat dan mulai berjalan pelan dengan sekali pukulan kaki tak keras di sisi kuda putihnya.

Tak banyak yang menyertai kepergiannya yang sebentar dan terlampau pagi itu. Hanya Romario, Tetsu dan 3 orang pelayan istana beserta 1 penjaga kuda yang menyertainya. _Hanemua_ bodoh itu masih terlelap setelah malam panjang mereka.

Kyoya mengarahkan kudanya ke arah timur, melewati area persawahan yang membentang kekuning-kuningan beserta penduduknya yang mulai bekerja. Mereka yang mendapati sang permasuri melewati area sawah mereka langsung menunduk hormat dan hanya dibalas dengan nggukan pelan sang permaisuri.

Sepanjang jalan matanya tak berhenti menatap sekelilingnya, sesekali menyipit mendapati cahaya matahari dari ufuk timur terlalu banyak mengenai kedua bola matanya. Ia bergumam senang. Jalan-jalan santai seperti inilah yang selalu didambakannya. Biasanya bersama Tetsu tidak membawa atmosfer seperti ini, kala itu dalam otaknya pasti penuh dengan nafsu kesal dan ingin lebih kuat.

Tak butuh lama untuk sampai ke hutan _Crisantemo_, penduduk masih sedikit di persawahan dekat sana. Kalau pun ada, mereka langsung menyadari siapa yang tengah menunggangi kuda seperti itu. Mengikat kudanya tak jauh dari arah ia masuk ke hutan, Kyoya memulai perjalanannya hari ini dengan jalan kaki, di punggungnya telah terpanggul sebuah kantung berukuran sedang, berisi makanan dan pakaian. Ia juga membawa senjata andalannya, sepasang tonfa, yang ia kaitkan di kedua sisi pinggangnya dengan sarung. Saat ini ia memakai pakaian yang tidak mencolok, sebuah _kimono_ yang biasa dipakai samurai Jepang masa lalu berwarna biru kehitaman.

Penuh dengan rasa bahagia di dadanya, Kyoya mulai menyusuri setapak batu satu persatu. Matanya terus memandang sekelilingnya kagum. Meski ia sering kesini, bukan berarti ia menikmati keadaan hutan ini. Bahkan ia tidak tahu, kalau sebenarnya hutan ini mempunyai dua arah jalan yang berbeda, dan biasanya ia berjalan ke kiri mengikuti Tetsu. Namun, hari ini tak ada Tetsu atau siapapun yang bersamanya, maka ia memutuskan memilih jalan ke kanan sebagai tujuan perjalanannya hari ini.

Kyoya menyusuri jalan berbatu dengan langkah pelan, matanya terus mengamati sekelilingnya. Oh, tempat ini benar-benar damai dan indah. Pepohonan tinggi yang menjulang, seakan menaungi seisi hutan dengan daun-daunnya yang lebat, cicit burung yang menjadi satu-satunya musik hidup, lalu gemerisik angin pagi yang dingin namun hangat di waktu yang bersamaan. Oh, sungguh ia merindukan saat-saat seperti ini ketika masih di Jepang dulu.

Kyoya terus berjalan hingga ia tiba di depan jembatan gantung. Jembatan yang terbuat dari bambu dan beberapa tali-tali tumbuhan itu menghubungi kedua jalan yang terpisah dengan sebuah sungai yang cukup dalam dan terjal ke bawah. Kyoya tersenyum, membayangkan keindahan yang akan terbentang di seberang sana mengingat tempat ini sepertinya belum banyak terjamah penduduk, melihat jembatan yang dibangun masih sangat alamiah. Ia berjalan menyebrangi jembatan, sambil sesekali matanya mengamati sekelilingnya. Tak butuh lama Kyoya sampai ke seberang yang langsung disambut dengan jalan turunan berbatu.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah terik di langit, namun sejuknya udara tetap tak tergantikan. Setelah berjalan cukup lama, akhirnya Kyoya memutuskan untuk beristirahat di salah satu pohon besar yang ia temui, menggelar tikar kecil, ia pun duduk mengambil bekalnya dan memakannya tenang. Hebat, hari ini benar-benar hebat. Ia tak menyangka memaksa Dino, walau dengan pengorbanan sampai selama itu, telah membawanya pada kedamaian seperti ini.

Setelah selesai menghabiskan bekalnya dan merapikan semua barang-barangnya. Kyoya kembali beranjak pergi melanjutkan perjalanan, sungguh ia seperti seorang petualang jaman dahulu sekarang.

Menyusuri jalanan menanjak dengan mata yang sudah melirik kemana-mana, ia menangkap sesuatu yang aneh. Tidak, sungguh aneh. Sesuatu yang menyembul dari balik semak-semak, sesuatu yang biru. Memutuskan untuk mengintai dari balik pohon, Kyoya mengintip dari balik pepohonan besar dan mendapati-seseorang?

.

.

.

Kyoya tak menyangka di hutan ini, dalam dan sepertinya terpencil masih ada orang lain selain dia. Matanya terus mengikuti gerak-gerik orang itu. Hingga sepasang matanya menangkap sebuah gundukan yang terpancang bambu -atau kayu- di depan orang itu. Sedangkan penampilan orang itu tak kalah anehnya, rambutnya panjang berwarna biru, terikat di tengkuknya dengan pengikat merah. Jasnya hitam panjang hingga menyentuh tanah ketika ia berlutut. Dan selebihnya, Kyoya tak tahu siapa dia. Memutuskan mengabaikan eksistensi yang tak jelas –namun membuat penasaran itu—ia memilih kembali berjalan sebelum waktu yang diberikan Dino habis.

KRAKK

.

.

Sialnya ketika berbalik ia menginjak ranting—

-dan sialnya lagi orang itu langsung menoleh dan melihat ke arah Kyoya bersembunyi.

_'Celaka.'_

"Siapa itu?"

.

.

.

Bersambung

.

.

.

Catatan sedikit:

~ Kuda yang dipakai Kyoya mirip-mirip sama _box weapon_-nya Dino pas lawan Daisy (_Future _Arc.)

.

Yak, fanfic pertama di fandom ini. _Yoroshiku_, wahai warga daerah(?) ini. Mohon bantuannya _senpai-senpai_, guru besar(?) dan teman-teman seperjuangan(?).

Kalau ada yang mau bantuin benerin nih tulisan diperbolehkan kok, kalo Typo-nya terlalu banyak heu-heu-heu

Yosh! Segala macam pemberian akan diterima dengan lapang dada. Akhir kata~

.._Review_~!..


	2. Chapter 2

~~~/0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o\\\~~~

**Horizon** by Demoneolith Ravena

Disclaimer: **Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn** by Amano Akira

Warning: *kayaknya* OOC, Yaoi/Shonen-ai, M-preg, AU, abal, gaje, typo dimana-mana dll.

Setting : TYL (Chrome dan Nagi beda orang, Chrome adalah Chrome(?) yang berusia 13 tahun, sedangkan Nagi adalah Chrome(?) yang berusia 23 tahun)

Pairing : (Mainly) 6918, D18, 6996, dll seiring berjalannya cerita *jdeer*

~~~/0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o\\\~~~

.

Hope you enjoy it~

.

.

,

~Mukuro's POV~

"Nagi, bawa Chrome bersamamu." Aku bermaksud memberikan genggaman tangan Chrome pada Nagi, tapi ia tak bergeming dan terus menggenggam jari-jariku kuat. Aku menatapnya sebentar kemudian menatap Nagi yang berbalik menatapku sendu. Mata ungunya terlihat berkaca-kaca ingin menangis, bibirnya bergetar seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Papa…" Suara Chrome mengalihkan pandanganku pada Nagi. Kulihat nafasnya masih terengah-engah, bahunya bergetar dan ia ikut memandangku dengan kedua mata bulatnya yang sembab entah sudah berapa lama. Aku mengusap rambutnya lembut dan berjongkok sejajar dengan tingginya. Kutarik ia dalam pelukanku dan mengecup puncak kepalanya. Aku tersenyum miris melihat bahunya bergetar hebat. Bisa kurasakan lenganku basah akan air matanya yang kembali tumpah.

"Papa… kenapa papa…hiks…tidak ikut? A-Aku tidak…hiks…mau berpisah…hiks…dari papa…" Nagi ikut menunduk dan menciumi puncak kepala putri kecil kami. Air matanya kembali tumpah, membuat hatiku mencelos sakit merasakan wanita yang paling kucintai menderita seperti ini. Kutarik Nagi berikut Chrome dalam pelukanku. Air mata yang sejak kapan kutahan akhirnya tumpah begitu saja, mengikuti apa yang sedang didera kedua orang di hadapanku yang paling berharga melebihi apapun, termasuk nyawaku.

Entah sudah berapa lama aku memeluk mereka. Dapat kurasakan Nagi tidak lagi menangis, ia menengadahkan kepalanya dan menangkap bibirku dalam sebuah ciuman, manis namun getir penuh emosi. Ia menjauh setelah beberapa saat dan berbisik lirih sebuah kalimat yang tak pernah membuatku bosan untuk selalu mendengarkannya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Kubisikkan tiga kata balasan itu di telinganya. Memberikan jawaban pasti atas apa yang kurasakan dulu, sekarang, dan selamanya. Kulihat ia tersenyum, senyuman manis yang membuat kehidupanku indah dan berwarna, sekalipun dalam keadaan genting saat ini. Senyumannya-lah yang membuatku kembali yakin dan bertekad kuat atas apa yang kulakukan nanti.

Nagi beranjak, membuatku ikut beranjak seraya mengangkat Chrome yang masih menempelkan wajahnya di dadaku. Aku mengangkat dagu mungilnya dan menghadiahkan senyuman terbaik yang pernah aku miliki pada putri kecilku. Matanya kembali berair yang langsung kuhapus dengan kedua ibu jariku. Aku masih tersenyum ketika sebuah kecupan kudaratkan di dahinya yang memerah karena tertekan.

"Ikutlah dengan mama-mu, sayang. Papa—papa pasti menyusul kalian setelah urusan disini selesai, ya?" Ia mengangguk pelan dan menurut ketika aku kembali menyerahkannya pada Nagi.

"Kami akan menunggumu, Papa."

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Mukuro."

"Kalian juga, aku sayang kalian."

"Kami jugaa!"

Kutatap keduanya sebentar sebelum menjauh, kembali ke arah yang tadi sempat kutelusuri saat aku membawa pergi Nagi dan Chrome dari _Mansion_.

.

.

.

Baru beberapa langkah aku berlari. Suara desingan peluru tertangkap pendengaranku. Tak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk mengetahui asal tembakan tersebut. Aku segera berbalik ke tempatku tadi berpisah dengan keluargaku. Nafas yang memburu dan rasa kekhawatiran yang langsung membuncah di dadaku, membuat otakku menyusun potongan-potongan imajinasi yang semakin menyesakkan hatiku.

Nafasku tercekat, bibirku kelu untuk sekedar bergerak sesenti-pun, tubuhku kaku sejenak. Tanpa kusadari mataku membelalak lebar. Sekarang di hadapanku, wanita yang paling kucintai tergeletak tak berdaya di jalanan dingin malam hari. Merahnya cairan kental di batu-batu kecil yang kuinjak terus mengalir deras dari kakinya yang tertembus timah panas. Matanya yang selalu melembut kini menatap nyalang pada sosok di depannya. Bibirnya bergetar hebat menahan sakit.

Langkah kakiku yang bersuara menyadarkan mereka dari pandangan saling menerkam satu sama lain. Nagi membulatkan matanya begitu melihatku yang ternyata kembali lagi ke tempat ini. Aku bermaksud menghampirinya ketika sosok yang sempat kulupakan eksistensinya memanggil namaku dalam.

"Mukuro Rokudou."

Aku menoleh dan kembali membelalakkan kedua mataku menyadari siapa yang tadi menyebut namaku. Pria itu. Atensi-ku langsung mengarah pada sosok yang dipegangnya erat di depan tubuhnya.

"CHROME!" Reflek, aku mencoba maju dan merebut putri-ku. Sebelum tersadar pada apa yang tengah menempel pada dahi Chrome. Sebuah pistol.

"Tak kusangka menghabisi kalian perlu tenaga ekstra seperti ini. Sekarang kau tak akan bisa lari lagi, Mukuro Rokudou."

"LEPASKAN CHROME!"

"O-o-o, sepertinya anak manis ini memang kelemahan terbesarmu. Sama seperti pelacur rendah itu."

"DIA BUKAN PELACUR, BRENGSEK. DIA ISTRIKU!"

"Oh, maaf. Aku tak tahu kalau manusia uji coba seperti kalian bisa menikah."

"KURANG AJAR! LEPASKAN CHROME!" Aku tak bisa maju lagi ketika menyadari pelatuk pistolnya hampir tertarik, siap memuntahkan peluru panas kapan saja di dahi Chrome.

"Papa…hiks…" _Chrome jangan menangis, papa pasti menyelamatkanmu_, batinku dalam diam. Otakku terus berputar memikirkan langkah-langkah untuk melumpuhkan pria pirang brengsek di depanku yang hanya sendiri, sekaligus merebut Chrome dan membawanya beserta Nagi menjauh.

**GREP**

Ugh, sial! Belum aku menemukan caranya, kedua tanganku tertangkap di belakang. Aku mendelik dan menyadari pria berpakaian serba hitam melumpuhkan pergerakanku. Suara pekikan terdengar dari belakang, aku menoleh dan melihat Nagi yang kini dipaksa berdiri oleh dua pria berpakaian sama dengan salah satu pria memegangi lengannya kuat dan satunya mencengkram dagunya, memaksa kepalanya menegadah.

"Mukuro…" Nagi meringis kesakitan karena cengkaran kuat di dagunya. Aku ingin menolongnya, menjauhkan wanita yang kucintai dari rasa sakit dan penderitaan. Apa daya tanganku terkunci kuat oleh sosok di belakangku.

"Sudah menyerah, Mukuro Rokudou?" Pria menjijikkan itu tersenyum meremehkan dan memandang rendah padaku. Sudut alisnya terangkat membuat amarahku memuncak begitu saja. Kurang ajar dia!

"Tak ada jawaban? Sudah kuduga _Estregneo_ memang pengecut." Kata-kata itu berhasil membuat amarahku meledak. Rontaan kencang kulancarkan untuk membuka jalinan tangan di punggungku. Aku bisa merasakan genggaman tambahan di tubuhku, sebelum hentakan kuat yang meruntuhkan kakiku dari sokongan keseimbangan tubuhku. Aku terjatuh dan terkunci sempurna. Pria tambahan tadi mencengkram helai rambut biru tuaku, menciptakan ringisan perih akibat tertariknya kulit kepalaku.

"Nah, Rokudou. Sudah saatnya aku memberikan 'persembahan' terbaik untukmu atas apa yang _Estregneo_ lakukan." Suara pria itu seakan perintah bagi orang-orang berbaju hitam. Mereka menyeretku ke tepi lorong, tempat dimana aku bisa menyaksikan pria itu dengan Chrome dan Nag—Oh, Nagi! Sialan! Apa yang akan dilakukan si brengsek itu pada keluargaku?

"Chrome sayang, punya kata terakhir untuk papa-mu, hm?"

Janganjanganjangan, entah kenapa aku tak bisa berteriak kali ini. Mataku terus mengikuti pergerakan benda hitam yang digenggam pria itu. Turun ke bawah, terus, dan terus, hingga nafasku tercekat ketika moncong ganda itu menempel tepat dimana sokongan terbesar kehidupan Chrome berada, jantungnya.

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Ah, ah, Mu—kuro!

Pemandangan menyakitkan kembali menghujam mataku ketika kulihat Nagi memberontak saat pria-pria menjijikkan itu membuka paksa pakaiannya, mencoba memperkosanya. Nagi-ku, Nagi yang paling kucintai di dunia ini. Tidak! Tidak! Terkutuklah orang-orang brengsek ini! AKU BALAS KALI—

DORR

"Boss!"

"Berisik, wanita memang selalu berisik. Karena itu aku tak suka mereka."

Mulutku menganga lebar. Mataku, rasanya mataku akan terjatuh detik itu juga. Gambaran Nagi yang sekarat di depanku yang semakin menghilang lebur dalam tetesan air mata yang mengalir tanpa henti dari kedua mataku, bersamaan juga dengan tusukan fana telak di kedua tubuh vitalku, ulu hati dan jantungku. Nagi… Nagi… Tidak… Tidak…

**NAAAAGIIIIIII!**

"MAMAAAAA!

"Sst, Chrome sayang, jangan berisik. Mama-mu tidak akan tenang pergi ke alam sana kalau kau berisik terus, ya?"

"KAU-KAU SUDAH MEMBUNUH MAMAAA! AKU TAK AKAN PERNAH MEMAAFKA—"

DORR

"Chr….ome…"

"CHROOOMEEEEE!"

"Ah, padahal aku ingin sekali mendramatis-kan kata-kata terakhir Chrome tadi, seandainya ia tak berisik seperti itu. Hn, sayang sekali, ya? Coba perjanjian dulu kita sepakati bersama, kau tak perlu liat keluargamu seperti ini" Pria brengsek itu dengan santainya meniup moncong pistol dan membuang begitu saja tubuh putriku di batu-batu kasar. Bedebah, pria ini! Demi Tuhan terkutuklah KAU SELAMANYAAAA!

.

.

.

"_Mukuro…"_

**Na—Nagi? Ta—tapi, aku tak bisa melihat apapun di depan sana. Dimana ia?**

"_Mukuro…"_

**Nagi… **

"_Mukuro… maafkan aku… aku mencintaimu…"_

**Nagi… senyum itu. Tidak, tidak, kau mau kemana?**

"_Mukuro… aku harus pergi…"_

**Tidak, tidak, Nagi, kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku.**

"_Mukuro… jaga dirimu baik-baik…"_

**Tidak, Nagi! Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri disini!**

"_Mukuro… suatu saat nanti aku akan datang lagi padamu…"_

**Tidak! Nagi…**

"_Mukuro… kita akan akan bertemu lagi… Chrome juga…"_

**Nagi? Nagi? Kumohon, kumohon…**

"_Mukuro… sekali lagi…"_

**Nagi? Aku juga mencintaimu, kembalilah**

"_Mukuro… teruslah hidup, aku dan Chrome akan selalu menunggumu…"_

"Na…gi…"

"_Karena kami mencintaimu, sayang…"_

**DUAAARR**

~End Mukuro's POV~

.

.

.

Sesosok pria berambut biru terang keluar dari kepulan asap gas penidur berwarna kuning itu. Mulutnya yang tertutup masker tebal, menghalangi sari-sari mikro mempengaruhi alam sadarnya. Sesekali dia setiap langkahnya, terhadang oleh tubuh-tubuh bergelimpangan. Tujuannya hanya satu, menarik sosok yang kini melemas tanpa daya dan semangat hidup di pinggir lorong. Cepat, ia mengangkat tubuh lemas si pria dan menyampirkan tubuh itu di bahu tegap miliknya. Sekilas, matanya menangkap dua sosok familiar yang tergeletak tak bernyawa tak jauh dari tempat ia menemukan tubuh pria itu. Sorot mata sedih dan getir terurai ketika ia memandang masing-masing wajah dari tubuh-tubuh tak bernyawa tersebut.

Dua sosok yang sangat dikenal dan disayanginya. Adik ipar yang baik hati dan satu-satunya keponakan manis yang paling ia sayangi

Nagi… Chrome…

"Oya, oya, aku mengerti perasaanmu, Mukuro…" Pria itu mengelus punggung adik-nya dan berbalik melangkah, menjauhi tempat dengan segala kejadia terburuk itu. Tak memperdulikan tetesan air mata yang mengalir deras, matanya menajam seolah membulatkan tekad tak terucap yang terangkai akibat dari kejadian mala mini.

_Demi Estregneo, demi Lanchia, demi Nagi, demi Chrome, dan juga demi Mukuro Rokudo. Aku, Daemon Spade bersumpah akan menghabiskan hidupnya untuk menghabisi manusia-manusia biadab itu sampai ke neraka sekalipun._

"Cavallone… terkutuk kalian!"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Arigatou buat **Higarashi Yumiko** yang tiba-tiba bilang suruh lanjutin fanfic 6918-nya Haha ini dilanjutin jadinya.

Buat yang review ini balesannya:

**Hiruko Yoshi**: makasih udah baca dan review, haha setuju, Hibari uke lebih manis

**Momoyukii**: makasih udah baca dan review, yah, ini setting timeline-nya sebenernya gak judul. Cuma setting tempatnya jatuh ke daerah-daerah kerajaan yang kebetulan masih asri dan berhubungan langsung dengan alam, tapi baru nyadar juga sebaiknya pake , ini fic sebenernya 6918D bukan D18, awalnya gitu, tapi akhirannya enggak. Maaf ya mengecewakan, makanya saya tulis karakter utamanya cuma Hibari Kyoya. Byakuran kemungkinan akan muncul tapi masih sangat lama kayaknya.

**Hokazono Yui Hokuto**: makasih udh baca dan review, iya makasih banyak koreksi typo-nya. Masih harus banyak belajar lagi, karena udah lama gak nulis. Makasih sekali lagi =)

**Main karbol**: Iya makasih ya udah dibaca dan review

Chapter ini isinya prolog dari sudut pandang Mukuro, kalo masih bingung kenapa ini dan itu, alasannya bakal dikupas di penjelasan chapter2 berikutnya. Oh, ya, saya gak bermaksud untuk yang aneh-aneh. Pairing utama di fic ini adalah 6918, tapi punya porsi yang sama dengan D18, maaf yang sudah mengira ini tentang Dino-Kyoya, saya juga cuma pilih Hibari Kyoya sebagai character utamanya.

Sekali lagi, terimakasih untuk yang sudah membaca dan juga me-review

Akhir kata

#Review, please!#


End file.
